


Robrae Week 2019

by e_trite



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, RobRae Week, RobRae Week 2019, Training, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_trite/pseuds/e_trite
Summary: My RR Week entries for 2019.





	1. Day 1 I Worry About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Worry About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a direct sequel to another entry I wrote (found [here](http://e-trite.tumblr.com/post/159254039418/day-1-mobdetective-aushannyn-sossamon-as-raven)) and is also related to last year's entry (found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188611/chapters/32705298)). I don't know why a majority of my RR Week Day 1s are all the same. I could turn it into a bigger fic, but I can't commit to another big story right now.

Being incarcerated instilled a sense of fear and awareness of his surroundings. For the most part, he was able to keep to himself. Even though he was lucky to have people behind bars looking out for him, it didn't ease any of his instincts. He did everything he could not get used to that environment, simultaneously trying to keep his expectations of freedom low.

 

Dick Grayson woke up again, no longer stuck in a prison cell. A series of unlocking sounds snapped him from his daze. He grabbed his gun from underneath his pillow and aimed at the door.

 

“Are you planning to shoot me, again?”

 

His eyes adjusted to the light to see Raven holding her hands up.

 

“The first time was an accident,” his shoulder sagged in relief, “I’m still a fugitive on the run, Raven. I can’t exactly let my guard down.”

 

“I’m just saying to be careful with that hair-trigger,” she moved around the room, “It’s part of what got us into this situation in the first place,” and put down her weapons.

 

He snickered, “I think the set-up in Jump City had more to do with it than anything.” He laid back on the bed and watched her. It elated him to see her shed the _ugly_ FBI attire and slip into a pair of his boxers.

 

“We’ll have to switch clothes _and_ guns in the next town," she said, "Then we need to pick up the new papers before we decide where we want to live. How do you feel about Japan?" She looked over her shoulder. It was like he was struggling to stay conscious as much as possible. "When was the last time you _actually_ slept?”

 

“Still getting used to the time difference, love,” he started rubbing his eyes.

 

“Bullshit,” she tossed a pillow at him, which he caught. “Ever since you’ve been out, we haven’t had a night without you randomly waking up in the middle of the night. You’ve pushed me off the bed twice,” showed him the bruises on her arms for emphasis.

 

“I’m still not seeing how that rules out time difference and jet lag.”

 

She was not appreciative of his jokes.

 

“You’re not going to get over being in prison in one night, Dick. Being locked up does things to people. We’re on the run and, if you’re sleep-deprived, we’ll be closer to getting caught.”

 

“ _I’m_ on the run,” he clarified, “As far as they know, you’re innocent. So, you don’t have to–”

 

She huffed, “I’m with you no matter what,” she was almost a little hurt that he would question that. “Even if you make irrational decisions without considering the consequences.”

 

“I wasn’t going to just let _my wife_ take a bullet.”

 

“I was wearing a vest, _husband_. I would’ve been fine. _You_ could’ve been killed.”

 

“I didn’t know that. Even if I did, it wouldn’t’ve mattered,” Dick affirmed, “Nobody shoots at you. _Ever_.”

 

“Occupational hazard.”

 

“I would do it again, Raven. Knowing us, I _probably_ will have to do it again,” he accidentally yawned, “What happened after the fact doesn’t matter.”

 

“Dick, you can’t seriously expect me to just push aside the fact that you were _incarcerated_ because of me, can you?” Given how many times they had this argument, she was ready to pull her newly-dyed hair out.

 

She would continue feeling guilty about what happened no matter what he said.

 

With the look on her face and the way she was heavily breathing, he was starting to see that.

 

“You went to prison,” she muttered under her breath, “That is an experience that will eat at you. So, I worry about you, okay?”

 

Dick lightly gripped her wrist and pulled her against his chest. She didn’t return his embrace, but he didn’t mind.

 

“Maybe you’re right. It’s not exactly _easy_ to talk about,” he rubbed a hand softly up and down her back, “But I’m not there anymore. I’m with you now, and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

 

She held onto his arms, “I can’t imagine how you managed in there.”

 

“I did what it took to survive, one day at a time,” Dick said, “Which is something we need to do now.”

 

Raven sighed in defeat, “How can I help?”

 

“For now, how about you just be here with me?”


	2. Day 2 Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing

Raven had never been kissed.

 

Nobody had ever told her they wanted to. Nobody, including herself, had ever initiated it.

 

She’d read about it in books. She’d seen it on the streets. She’d seen it every time she turned her head and Beast Boy was watching _special_ films on his computer in the middle of the living room (she lost count of how many times Cyborg told him to keep it out of the public sphere).

 

She was definitely not a “teen” anymore– just turning twenty-three– and she hadn’t been kissed.

 

So, what?

 

Her body, her choice. She wasn’t ashamed of it.

 

_Why should she be?_

 

That was what she kept repeating in her head as she ate dinner.

 

“Raven, you haven’t said anything in the past four minutes.”

 

Apparently, it distracted her more than she realized.

 

She looked up at Robin– her leader and friend. He wasn't wearing his mask, so it was a little weird to see his cheekbones supporting nothing.

 

“I’m not exactly known for being especially vocal,” she remarked.

 

“True,” he poked at his chicken, “but you never answered my question.”

 

“What was it again?” If she could feel herself blush– hell, if she _could_ blush, she probably would be doing it now.

 

Robin didn’t seem to mind, “What did you and Starfire do today?”

 

“Right,” her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember. It was only a few hours ago…

 

He looked concerned, “Something is on your mind.” Although he didn’t voice it, it was quite obvious that he was asking her to talk about it. He just knew not to force her.

 

Raven almost gave a noncommittal response of “It’s nothing.” However, looking at him, she remembered what she promised.

 

When they decided to explore their relationship, they agreed to be more open with each other.  They were both struggling a little, and it would definitely take some time.

 

And even though she wasn't overly expressive about it, she wanted to try.

 

“I was thinking about… how I have never really been _intimate_ with anyone,” she slowly confessed. She didn’t expect him to laugh, because he wasn’t cruel.

 

“What do you mean by ‘intimate’?”

 

Raven played with her food, “I’ve never kissed or… well, _been_ with anyone.”

 

“What about Malchoir?” That had been the only semi-romantic relationship of hers that he was actually aware of.

 

“We didn’t make it that far _before_ ,” she shrugged, “and I wasn’t exactly eager to try _after_.”

 

They sat in a little bit of silence.

 

Robin was trying to think of something to say that made it clear that he wasn't passing judgment.

 

Raven was trying to finish her food because she felt being honest was simultaneously elevating and excruciating.

 

“It must seem weird, given how old I am,” she added.

 

He immediately shook his head, “It’s not weird. Everyone goes at their own pace, and there’s no shame in that.” He lightly brushed her free hand, “Is kissing _or_ sex something you would be interested in?”

 

“Maybe the first. Not so much the latter,” she said, “I mean… I don’t know. It’s something we’ll _have_ to do eventually.”

 

He chuckled, “Not if you don’t want to, Raven.”

 

She felt relieved that they were having such a mature conversation. “You would be okay if we _never_ had sex?”

 

Robin said, "I like to think I would be because I don't need to have sex with you to want to be with you. I just like that we're together." He put his entire hand over hers this time and smiled when she didn't pull away after ten seconds. "But, we don't have to worry about that now, okay? When you're ready to cross that bridge, even if you want to, we will."

 

Raven offered a rare smile, looking down at their hands parting. “I appreciate your patience, Robin.” She went back to eating.

 

“To tell you the truth,” he smirked, “It does make me a little proud that I might be your first.”

 

“Why don’t we see how the rest of this dinner goes first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom line, I'm trying to emphasize that nothing is wrong with people who don't want to have sex/romance or those who go through those experiences at different times. Some people feel insecure for not reaching these stages at certain ages, and they should be made to feel that way.


	3. Day 5 Injury/Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injury AND Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not training in the traditional sense but I still think it meets the prompt.

“Just breathe.”

 

“I am breathing.”

 

“Good, now clear your mind.”

 

“How am I supposed to do that, Raven?”

 

She didn’t need to open her eyes to see that he was frustrated.

 

Robin had been under a lot of stress. The Justice League was pressuring him for updated reports, the city was fining them for a destroyed bank, and the tower’s plumbing was down for the entire building. This all happened today.

 

“I don’t think this is working.”

 

“That’s probably because you aren’t trying.”

 

Raven caught him sparring with a punching bag. He was drenched in sweat and the bag almost lost all of its stuffing. He wouldn’t stop until his hand finally broke.

 

As a suggestion for a less volatile outlet, Raven was training him to meditate.

 

Saying they got off to a rocky start was sugarcoating it.

 

“My back is hurting.”

 

“That’s what you get for constantly hunching over your desk.”

 

“Also, the sun is in my eyes.”

 

“So, close them, Robin. Then, go back to breathing.” She could hear him shuffling around, trying to get comfortable.

 

“I don’t think this is working.”

 

Raven finally opened her eyes, “Stop, _Richard_. If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. But you can’t just go back to work because you’ll end up wearing yourself down. You can’t go back to punching things because you’ll end up breaking your other hand. Then, what good will you be to anyone?” She closed her eyes and started to focus on her own breathing again.

 

“You make it look so easy,” he muttered.

 

“It’s because I’ve been practicing,” she felt herself levitating, “I know you’re a little bit of a perfectionist, but you’re not going to get it in your first go.”

 

He respired in defeat. Robin crossed his legs for the umpteenth time and closed his eyes, trying not to let his anxieties and thoughts overwhelm him. He followed her advice and focused on his breathing.

 

“What happens if I fall asleep?”

 

“Then, you sleep.”

 

That actually got him to laugh a little. At least he wasn’t trying to fight her anymore.

 

“Raven?”

 

“Yes, Robin?”

 

“Thanks.”


	4. Day 6 Fake Dating or Secret Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Dating/Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the new show _Whiskey Cavalier_.

She put her manicured hand on his shoulder as he firmly rested his own on her lower back. Once their fingers interlocked, he held her closer and moved to the music.

 

“Are _they_ still at the table?”

 

Robin glanced over her shoulder, “He just came back from the buffet– Aww! That little boy is dancing with the ring bearer.”

 

Raven frowned and purposefully stepped on his toes, “Focus.”

 

His eyes rolled as he spun her. “C’mon, Rave. It’s a wedding,”

 

“I think you’re forgetting the severity of this operation.”

 

He abruptly pulled her in so she hit his chest with her back. "I don't think you know how to relax," he said into her ear. She twirled again and turned back to face him.

 

“We aren’t here to party,” Raven hissed, “We’re here to stop an arms dealer. And, this music sucks,” but she continued dancing with him.

 

Robin released her hand, so he could wrap his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on top of her hair and swayed side to side. He didn’t mind her head laying on his shoulder as he held her.

 

“I’m not really one for beach weddings,” he said.

 

“I never really thought about it.”

 

“Every little girl dreams about getting married.”

 

“Don’t make gender-specific generalizations,” she lifted her head, “This girl definitely didn’t.” She caught movement off the dance floor in her peripherals. She wrapped her arms around his head like she was giving him a hug and watched two guests conversing.

 

“Your perfume smells like peppermint.”

 

“Shut up,” Raven played with the listening device disguised as a butterfly hairpin. “Ten o’clock. I can’t understand what they’re saying.”

 

He didn’t bother looking over his shoulder. With the way she was holding him, he could hear into her hairpin. “The bald guy’s talking about the bride’s mother,” Robin said, “Apparently she almost saw them in the basement.”

 

She moved her head away, “How do you know that?” they stopped dancing as her hands rest on his shoulders.

 

“Well ‘mamă’ refers to mother and ‘pivniţă’ is like basement or cellar.”

 

“I didn’t know you spoke Romanian,” she looked into his eyes. For once, he surprised her.

 

He smirked, “Contrary to what you believe, Raven, there’s still a lot you don’t know about me.”

 

“That was probably the most cliché thing you’ve said to me… today,” she said in an unusually light tone.

 

He wasn’t actually used to hearing her make _any_ types of jokes. But he liked it.

 

Robin carefully cupped her cheek, his thumb grazing against her cheek. He could tell she was wearing makeup because her usual demeanor didn’t have as much color. Admittedly, while he admired her long hair, he liked how it was now undercut in a pixie style. He also noticed the feather tattoo that started behind her ear and ended on her neck.

 

“You look beautiful,” he said, “I don’t think I told you that.”

 

As soon as she saw his head leaning towards her and his eyes on her lips, she lightly pushed away from his chest.

 

“We, uh, still have a mission to complete,” Raven refused to look at his face, “Thank you, for the, uh, dance.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he said under his breath as he watched her walk away, again.


End file.
